ratboygeniusfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratboy Genius Dreams Minecraft Episode One
Episode Summary: Ratboy Genius finds himself in an unknown dream world, where he finds a shocking revelation; Little King John had stolen his girlfriend, Summer Solstice Baby. Now Ratboy, with the help of his friends, must save her from Little King John Characters who appear in this episode: * Ratboy Genius * Green Monster * Little King John (Mentioned) * Summer Solstice Baby (Mentioned) * Happyman (mentioned) Locations in this episode: * Ratboy's room in Minecraft * Little King John's kingdom * Someone's mine * Happyman's Cabin * Library Station Transcript (Opens on Ratboy Genius driving his car in Ratboy's kingdom with the Ratboy Genius theme song playing on piano in the background) Ratboy Genius: Knock knock! It's me, the Ratboy Genius. I wanted to tell you about a crazy dream I had last night, where I visited some strange places, and met some strange characters. There was lots of adventure, and music, and mystery. I hope you enjoy it. (Transitions to theme song, which then transitions to Ratboy in his dream bedroom) Ratboy Genius (narrating): ''I awoke in a bed in a very strange place confusion and disorientation made my heart race I got out of bed and looked all around outside it was raining with no one to be found. Not far from my window was a frightening sight it looked like my Castle but it was not quite right. It seemed all blocky, nothing was round and smooth the Castle looked abandoned and falling to ruins. I jumped to the floor and found a strange basement I needed some answers as to what this all meant. (Transitions to basement) Oh look there's a book! And it's one I've not read It says: ''you have been in Minecraft since you woke up in bed. ''I followed the sign down into the passage. But which way to go? I'll just have to manage. (Transitions to stairway) I found myself standing in a very deep mine. There was a stairway in front of me I'd just have to climb. I climbed higher and higher and higher and then, I looked all around and started climbing again. And just when I thought I could not climb anymore The stairs stopped and I came to a door. (Transitions to inside of Happyman's Cabin) '''Ratboy Genius (Narrating): '''I opened the door and was surprised to find A house of some sort and an old friend of mine. '''Ratboy Genius: '''My friend! The Green Monster! What are you doing here? '''Green Monster: '''Hello Ratboy Genius! Can I get you a beer? I'm staying the winter here at Happyman's Cabin. But truth be told, it is more like a mansion. There is plenty of room to spread out and have fun. And upstairs a library that's second to one. On the roof you will find an extensive train station with tracks that can take you in every direction. '''Ratboy Genius (narrating): '''I said "I just want to know what's going on." '''Green Monster: '''Well then I suggest you find Little King John. Little King John rules over this land, but lately he has gotten quite out of hand. Happyman's library has much information, then it's southeast by minecart to Library Station. '''Ratboy Genius (narrating): '"Thank you Green Monster" I said then I climbed up to the library to see what I could find. (Goes upstairs to Happyman's library)''' Ratboy Genius (narrating): '''I read a news magazine with recent events until I came upon an item that did not make sense. One story said the King kidnapped a baby but another report said it was a young lady! Something about this made me start to worry So it was off to Library Station to get the rest of the story.